The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Princess
by flowerdrops
Summary: In James Potter's fifth year, a strange girl entered Hogwarts, a girl named Layla Contre. She wasn't all flesh and blood, she was made out of metal, breathed in with life by a powerful dark wizard. Someone needs to help her to regain what she could be. Marauders era; Lily/James OC/Sirius OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Summery: In James Potter's fifth year, a strange girl entered Hogwarts. She wasn't all flesh and blood, she was made out of metal, breathed in with life by a powerful dark wizard. Someone needs to help her to regain what she lived to be. Marauders era. [No fluff! No romance!]**

* * *

_This was always said to be a myth, to make sure that children don't play with fire. But, I can tell you this: the story that I'm about to tell isn't a myth, nor a legend, this is History._

_It happened long before I or you were ever been born, well, it happened just as heaven and hell became mortal enemies. Devils from hell conjured a powerful wizard to their aid. This particular wizard was ruthless, cold-hearted and all in all: Evil. The most evil wizard at the time. _

_That wizard made allies with death himself. They whispered and schemed and plotted to overrule the forces from heaven. One day, death was walking down a road of salesmen, cutting down most of them. He came across a magnificent clock. It intrigued him. Then suddenly he had an idea. 'Why not make clockwork things that are alive! They will only destroy but not die!'_

_So, you can probably tell what happened next. Death called for the wizard and the two of them went working with metals and little pins. After a week of non-stop work, they finally made the first clockwork demon. It was such a success that they built more and more, enough for each demon in hell._

_Soon the clockwork devices were called the Infernal Devices. They were all separated in four colonies: Clockwork Princess, Clockwork Prince, Clockwork Angel and Clockwork Demon. But, heaven made something more useful. More wizards. They soon destroyed the Infernal Devices. But only 30 or more survived. _

_These 30 Infernal Devices have been in the hands of the most evil sorcerer of the century. Many devices have been destroyed, for they cannot find the Clockwork Necklaces, which were the main source of the devices soul. Without it, they will soon rust. In the end, there was only 4 Infernal Devices left. One from each of the colonies. They were all in the cold hands of Lord Voldemort._

* * *

**I just posted the Prologue, I hope it will help you understand some of the parts that you don't. Please read on!**

**Until next time-**

**- Flower**


	2. I'm Alive

**Summery: In James Potter's fifth year, a strange girl entered Hogwarts. She wasn't all flesh and blood, she was made out of metal, breathed in with life by a powerful dark wizard. Someone needs to help her to regain what she lived to be. Marauders era. [No fluff! No romance!]**

* * *

I gasp for breath as if I haven't breathed for years. The taste of fresh air is so wonderful. I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to know what it feels like to see. _I must be inside some kind of hall. _I thought, looking around the marble floor. Suddenly, my ears prickled up as I heard a soft ticking sound, like a clock.

Looking around for the source of the noise, feeling stupid. I tried to stand up. I leaned against the cold, marble wall feeling as though I might fall down. I looked down at my legs wishing that it would stand upright. I pushed myself and found myself standing perfectly still. I let out a sigh of relief. Just then, the massive door behind me opened with a slam. I turned around in surprise, nearly tripping over the hem of my skirt.

The stranger's looks were quite alarming. He was shockingly pale, the red pupils seemed to glare at me in a snake-like way, and there was no nose, only slits for nostrils.

"I did good," he murmured. His voice was soft and cold, sending shivers down my spine.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered, forcing myself to look at his red eyes.

He ignored my question and said, "Welcome, my dear, to the world!" He spread his arms wide as if he was the ruler of the universe.

"W-who are you? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked again, my voice slightly more steadier than before. Suddenly, my ears prickled up again to the 'tick-tock tick-tock' sound.

The stranger let out a high-pitched, cold laugh that shook the walls. "I am your creator, Lord Voldemort."

"My creator?" I asked, looking at this Lord Voldemort as if he was crazy. _My creator? As if he had magic that would make me appear out of no where. _I thought rolling my eyes at the ceiling.

He crossed the room, he stopped when he reached the end of the room and sat down on the throne-like chair and looked down at me. "Then how do you tell why you can't remember anything," He stared once more at my bewildered face and smirked. "Of course not. You are made of metal, or should I say _clocks_."

I looked down at myself, too stunned to speak. There was still the 'tick-tock tick-tock' sound which was bothering me a lot. _I'm made of clocks, that means the tick-tock sounds must be issuing from myself! _I told myself. My hand instantly went to the place where my heart should be. But there was no heartbeats, only the faint ticking of a clock.

My throat suddenly turned dry, he's right, I'm made of clocks. Only a second ago I thought myself alive and healthy, now I know I'm just a scrap of metal. I touched my cheek. It was soft but cold, certainly flesh.

"I made you," Voldemort said coolly, watching me gleefully as I studied my arms. "I breathed life in you by using magic, you have magic in you, you know."

I turned to him once more and repeated, "Magic?!"

"Yes," He answered lazily. The doors suddenly opened and a man about thirty strided in. "You watch." He told me. He stood up, took out a long claw-like stick from his robe pocket and pointed it to the man. "CRUCIO!" He bellowed. The man instantly dropped down on the floor and started to scream in agony. My mouth dropped open in surprise. The man only stopped screaming when Voldemort lowered his stick.

"My lord," The man panted, scrambling to his feet. "The clockwork necklace is ready." He looked at me in curiously then took out a little velvet box from his pocket and put it on Voldemort's long, outstretched hand. He bowed and then walked out of the room.

Voldemort opened the little box slowly and beckoned me forward. I sighed and allowed my feet to carry me towards him, I only stopped when we were only 50 centimetres away.

My eyes traveled from my hands to the little box. I peered inside and gasped in astonishment.

It was a necklace, but I knew it wasn't just a necklace. It was in the shape of a girl wearing a crown on her head. It was also glowed a beautiful golden colour, and in the place where the girl's gown should be, was the insides of a clock, but it wasn't ticking.

"Wear this and you'll be able to be like all others, by that I mean human beings. If you take it off, you'll be ticking and after a while- a bit rusty," He explained, taking out the necklace and handing it to me. I took it and quickly fastened it to my kneck.

There was a blinding golden light and then, nothing. I looked down at myself, there was not a lot of difference only the ticking noice had stopped. I reached to my chest, there was a faint _thump _and then another one and another one. I have a heart! I screamed in delight and nearly toppled over.

Voldemort gave another harsh laugh and stood up. "You will go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and study there by the name of Layla Contre. You will go to Diagon Alley tommorow to buy your things and go by the story that you were tragically orphaned, just make up any story. And by the way, while you're there, I have a task for you to do..."

* * *

**How did I do for my first chapter here? I know its very short, I'll try to write more next time! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**- Flower :)**


	3. Lily Evans

**Summery: In James Potter's fifth year, a strange girl entered Hogwarts. She wasn't all flesh and blood, she was made out of metal, breathed in with life by a powerful dark wizard. Someone needs to help her to regain what she lived to be. Marauders era. [No fluff! No romance!]**

* * *

"So, does everyone get their stuff at Diagon Alley? It is said that this place is called London and only wizards and witches can see it. Is it true that non-magic people are called 'muggles'?" I asked, there were about a hundred questions popping out of my mind. I looked to the tall man who was accompanying me.

The man gave me an irritated look and replied, "Yes, yes and yes. I'll tell you something else- SHUT UP!" I jumped a little at the volume of his voice. Several heads turned our way. I looked down at my hands, I hate being stared at!

"Are you okay?" A soft voice in my left ear whispered. I turned around to see a very pretty girl with scarlet hair and emerald green eyes. I gave her a small smile, pointed to the man beside me and poked my tongue at him. After five seconds of stunned silence, the two of us burst into silent giggles.

I nudged the man and whispered in his ear, "I don't need you anymore, come pick me up two hours later." He gave me a growl and vanished into thin air.

"I'm Lily Evans," the girl said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I took it and said, "I'm Layla Contre, glad to meet you."

"I don't suppose I've seen you before. Which house are you in?" She asked, taking me by the arms. _Which house? _"I-I'm new here," I stuttered, wondering what Lily meant by _house. _"Oh," She said, now studying my clockwork necklace. "Well, which year are you studying at?"

_At least I can answer this question! _"Since I'm fifteen, I'm going to study at fifth year," That was quite a lie. I don't even know how old I am. "That's wonderful! I'm studying at fifth year too!" Lily exclaimed. "Come on! Let's get you a wand!"

"Where am I going to get my wand then?" I asked curiously as Lily pulled me away. She just winked at me and left me wondering where exactly do I buy my wand. Three other questions suddenly popped into my head. "Lily, why are there so many owls?" I asked, stopping in front of _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Lily gave a little chuckle and replied, "You really don't know much about the wizarding world, do you?" I gave a small shake of a head. "Well, we use owls to send letters-" then she suddenly broke off. There was a look of pure hatred on her face.

I followed her gaze to see two boys about Lily's age in the shop grinning from ear to ear. One of them had extremely messy brown hair and a pair of round glasses. The other had black hair, I couldn't help noticing that he was very handsome. "Come here," Lily muttered in my ears in a barely audible whisper. I allowed her to steer me away from the shop just as the two boys ran down the steps. _I need to work on running_, I thought as I hurried to keep up with Lily's pace.

In the end, the two boys caught up with us at the entrance of _Potage's Cauldron Shop_. "What's the rush, Evans?" Messy hair asked, blocking our way. "And who is this gorgeous lady?" Lily rolled her eyes at me and replied in the air of a wise person addressing an idiot, "This is Layla Contre, Potter."

He made a mock bow at me and said, "Pleasure to meet you. I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black." He then gestured to our backs. I spun around to see the boy with black hair waving at me.

Someone's hand grabbed my arm and marched me away. "Let's get away from these insects," Lily ordered. I felt like a dog who was on a leash and my owner was Lily. "Why do you hate them so much?" I asked, looking back at Potter and Black who was waving at us. "Hey Evans! When will you go out with me?" Potter yelled, grinning at Lily.

Then I understood how my new friend hated the two boys at once. Lily gave me an _I-think-you-understand-why-now _kind of look and I quickly nodded in agreement.

"We're here," Lily said just as we stopped in front of a very old shop. I mean very _old_. In golden letters it read '_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 386 BC' _I shrugged and stepped forward. I opened the door and looked back at Lily. She gave me a small nod and I walked in.

There, sitting on the counter was a pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper. He looked up from the wand he was studying to me.

"Hello, my dear," He said, standing up and reaching to the shelf behind him. "What's your name?" "Layla Contre," I replied absent-mindedly, looking up at the rays and rays of shelfs all stuffed up with little boxes. Suddenly, I felt something touching my arms. I looked down and to see a tape measuring my arm itself. To say the truth, these things doesn't really make me surprised so much now. I lifted both my arms so the tape could measure me better.

After the tape measured my feet, it zoomed back to the desk just as Mr. Ollivander came back. "Here, try this," He said, holding out a wand in front of me. I just as my fingers touched it, Mr. Ollivander snatched it away from me.

I watched as he reached to the lower levels of the shelf and took out a box, opened it and gave the wand to me. I took it and the wand tip glowed a beautiful golden color. Ollivander rubbed his hands together and said, "That's a very good wand you got there, Miss Contre. 15 and a half inches, Acacia, Phoenix feather, slightly yielding. And that will be 12 galleons." I reached to my pockets and counted 12 big gold coins then handed them to Mr. Ollivander.

"Goodbye Mr. Ollivander!" I waved and he gave me a little smile in return.

I hopped down the steps not looking to see if Lily was there waiting for me. But when I did, I found that she was talking to a boy just a bit shorter than her, with greasy black hair. The two of them turned around to me as I landed with a hop in front of them.

"Layla? You got your wand! Good," Lily said, stepping in between me and greasy-hair. "This is Severus Snape, my best friend. Sev, this is Layla Contre, a new student." I gave him a little smile, he only gave me a cold stare. _Well you're a little ray of sunshine! _I thought, studying Snape from his hooked nose to his baggy trousers.

"Hey Sirius! I think we've found Snivelles!" A familiar voice said from behind us.

The three of us turned around and saw Potter and Black stride towards us, like bosses. I rolled my eyes at Lily who seemed to do that to me at exactly the same moment. I looked back to Snape who seemed to have a look of a cornered mouse plastered on his face. The two other boys walked to Snape, laughing insanely at the look on his face.

"What should we do to him then, Sirius?" Potter asked, rubbing his hands together as if the skinny boy in front of him was a delicious roasted chicken.

I suddenly understood why Lily thought him as a piece of filth, and I somehow share the same feelings. "Just leave the poor boy alone!" I shouted, stepping in front of Severus. Lily seemed to appreciate what I had done and also stood up for her best friend. "If you touch him, I promise you I'll never go out with you!" She shouted, shielding Snape with me.

Potter suddenly looked speechless. He looked from Lily to Snape, probably deciding if he would rather want to never go out with his love or have fun with a slimy boy. There was nothing to argue with, so he dropped his head and walked away with Black at his heels.

The two of us, me and Lily, turned around to look to see if Severus was alright. He was defiantly alright, I mean he was healthy as a coconut as he glared daggers at us. "I don't need you to help me," He spat at me. "I don't trust you."

"Well I did just save your life," I said, watching him walking away and mumbling something that sounded highly like 'stupid girl'.

At that moment, Lily grasped my hand and gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry, Sev's always like this. He won't say sorry but he'll respect you. Let's go and get your books!"

* * *

**I've tried to portray just as J.K Rowling said how Lily was like- kind and thoughtful. I hope I didn't overdo how kind she is!**

**Until next time then-**

**- Flower ;)**


	4. The other Infernal Divices

**Summery: In James Potter's fifth year, a strange girl entered Hogwarts. She wasn't all flesh and blood, she was made out of metal, breathed in with life by a powerful dark wizard. Someone needs to help her to regain what she lived to be. Marauders era. [No fluff! No romance!]**

* * *

"You got your stuff then," Voldermort's high cold voice sounded once more as I walked into the great hall. I bowed and nodded slowly just as a few of the Death Eaters had taught me to.

He stepped away from the big 'throne' that he was sitting on and approached me. He took out his wand. I thought he was going to curse me or something, but it turned out that he only wanted to barge the door.

"Good," He said coolly. "Take out your wand, Layla. I'm going to personally train you." I let out a long sigh, I thought he was going to kill me!

* * *

I spent the next two weeks waiting for September 1st and training with Voldemort. It was a total disaster! Once, I sent a weak shield charm to protect me, it was shattered by a Jellie Legs Jinx sent firing up at me by Voldemort. In the end, I spent five minutes wobbling around the room while my opponent enjoyed laughing fit to burst at me.

Only yesterday, I found out something very very interesting, even more interesting than me wobbling around the room like a jelly.

I was lying on my bed, reading, then I thought my stomach would like a sip of hot chocolate. _(Yes, I know I'm made of clockwork and don't have a stomach, but I'm alive! I still need watering!) _So, I jumped off the bed and ran down the staircase as quick and quite as possible. As I stood and the very last step, I realized that the room at the end of the corridor was still alight. At that point, curiosity hit me hard on the face. I put down the mug and tip-toed to the room. Just as I was about to open the door, I found out that there was two people in there, having a nice little chat. I pressed my ears to the wood and listened hardly.

"Are you sure the plan will work?" I recognized this voice that belonged to Voldemort.

"Y-yes my dark lord," Said another, I wasn't sure who it was but I was certain it was a Death Eater.

"If it doesn't, you will be sure to lose your prettiest feature," Voldemort threatened. I pressed harder on the door to make sure I heard everything correctly.

"All we h-have to d-do is wait for the Clockwork Princess to f-finish her first year at Hogwarts, then one by one we can set free to other Infernal Devices," The Death Eater stammered, "We have found all the clockwork necklaces, the only thing left is a bit of patience."

I pushed myself against the walls the door opened. "Whatever happens, never release the clockwork angel," Voldemort added, looking back to the death eater.

"Y-yes my lord, I will never let the Clockwork Angel go, it'll only do good, it'll never do b-" "That'll do," Voldemort said coldly. "The Infernal Devices are all in your hands now, be wise about it."

I nearly got told off about being out of bed by Voldemort when he found me with the mug, I thought I was getting the kick then. Luckily I told him I woke up and my throat was dry and was thinking of getting myself a cup of hot chocolate. Which was the truth.

After going back to bed, I lay down. My mind spun to Lily. I would ask her once in the Hogwarts Express. She's like a human encyclopedia which I could read whenever I'm near here. Very convenient. But not at the moment when I'm stuck at no-noses manor with no friend, just the fact that I'm actually clockwork.

I brushed away a strand of curly brown hair and closed my eyes, to find myself falling in the land of sleep in a very fast time.

I woke up the next day, yawning and stretching. After I put on my jeans and t-shirt, and did my messy hair into a messier bun, I was heading downstairs as fast as I can. It was September 1st and I didn't like to be late for anything.

I sat down at the table where there was two lady death-eaters sipping on drinks. I grabbed a large bottle of lemonade and a vegetarian burger - I realized I was vegetarian when I almost spilled my insides when I tried a meat loaf (that's another story). After sitting down again, I drained half my lemonade in five seconds. I have no idea why I eat so much when I'm not supposed to be digesting. I don't know what that means.

"I'm waiting, Layla!" A voice shouted from the doorway. "Alright, coming Jason!" I yelled, stuffing a burger into my mouth. The ladies all wrinkled their noses.

Hopping off the stool, I ran to Jason Bell. He was a tall burly sixth year at Hogwarts and a Slytherin _prefect _as well. He had straw coloured hair, and very athletic, and also very tanned. Sometimes I couldn't help but realize how handsome he was.

He smirked at me as I came over, mouth still full of lettuce. "Come on, it's time for you to get ready for Hogwarts Express," He chuckled, pushing me forward out of the garden. "How are we going to go to Kings Cross Station?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Welcome in." He said, gesturing to a huge black limousine. My jaw-dropped and climbed in, feeling like a princess. If I wasn't one already.

* * *

**I've been rather late on this chapter. I got authors block when writing this, it was so ugh. Well no matter, hope you like this guys!**

**Until next time then-**

**- Flower ;)**


End file.
